


Ten Bucks

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Jegulus, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mid-2000s, Skateboarding, when MTV was marginally fun, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: gryffindorforthewin wanted a car-touching contest.James Potter horned in on the action. there might be more to this story, but james and i are still working it out.This is the skateboarding AU of my dreams. I think James and Sirius would make for excellent professional skateboarders. Skating can be like flying after all; plus all the risks, and just general physicality.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Ten Bucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asipofstyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asipofstyx/gifts).



James Potter lets out a whoop. He’d just won ten bucks.

Sirius Black is grinning at their new friend Remus Lupin, who had just won a car-touching contest.

It had come down to three contestants, after nearly 60 hours of sitting and standing around a new Cadillac Escalade. When the third contestant had finally dropped off, Sirius put his hand on top of Remus’s hand, and grinned at him.

“But wait, this means you’re…”

“Disqualified!” came a voice.

Remus has won, as touching the other contestants wasn’t allowed. Remus can hardly believe it. Sirius disqualified himself. On purpose.

What a crazy three days. Nearly three days. Remus doesn’t know what day it is. He barely knows his name, much less understands that he has won a new car.

Sirius had taken part in the contest as an idea for an episode of their new show for MTV, cleverly titled “James and Sirius.”

The show’s premise is to follow around two goofy guys in their mid-20s who had made it big as skateboarders in their teens, and now have more money and time than they know what to do with. Their agent, Alice Longbottom, had pitched the show to MTV after Sirius had taken a really awkward fall, and cracked his rib trying to perfect a 900, like his idol Tony Hawk. He needed a break while his bones healed, and as always, James refused to do anything without Sirius. So, Alice decided it was a good time to pitch the show. The network bit, and they filmed a pilot. The network decided to pick up the show for a season, and James and Sirius signed contracts for an absurd amount of money to film eight episodes, with the option to renew, depending on the success of the show.

Sirius and James found themselves with an outlet for their lunacy while Sirius recovered. Their long-suffering friend Peter Pettigrew was signed up to act as their “manager.” Peter had retired from skateboarding the year before. He had worked harder than Sirius and James had, but wasn’t ever as popular, or as naturally good. But he loved his friends, and they loved him, and they wanted to share the spotlight with Peter. Peter was happy to go along for the ride.

The pilot episode shows them setting themselves up in their new place. They bought a kiddie pool, and drained their actual pool, and made a really cool skateboard set up instead. They painted the side of a house with a huge Marauders graffiti mural. Alice made them paint over it after filming, saying once the show aired, the mural would be like a big Bat Signal, letting their fans know where they lived. Which, true. But still. It had been pretty cool while it lasted. They repaint a smaller version that isn’t visible from the street.

The second thing they film involves them adopting a pet. James had wanted a goat. But Peter talks him into a dog. And Sirius finds a rescue group, run by a very cool lady named Marlene, and her partner Dorcas. Sirius brings home two French Bulldogs. Sirius names them Padfoot (because he is very stealthy and quiet) and Prongs (which is a play on ‘horny,’ since Prongs likes humping things). The dogs love Sirius, and delight in chewing on James’ shoes, and hoodies. They are, of course, encouraged by Sirius. He stops, though, when Prongs eats a Gucci loafer, and Sirius has to replace James’s $800 shoes.

The third episode they film ends up being their season finale episode—James, Sirius and Peter get Best Friend tattoos. They have their buddy Fabian Prewett do it, so they can bring the dogs. There is a lot of hijinks, including a moment when Fabian pretends he has misspelled the word “Marauders,” which was their group nickname, as well as name for the line of shoes and clothes, which is being announced toward the end of the season.

Filming the car contest isn’t planned. Sirius had heard the commercial while James was driving them to get street tacos.

“Ten bucks says I could win that contest,” Sirius had said idly.

“Ten bucks says you wouldn’t,” James had said.

Then the two of them had looked at each other and shook hands.

* * *

Sirius filled out the form when they got home, and had received a confirmation email less than 10 minutes later. They had already decided that they could film surreptitiously using their GoPros, if the dealership wouldn’t play along. Sirius filmed Peter calling Alice, trying not to snicker when he heard her shrill tones over the phone. Later that day, Alice called back, and said the dealership had agreed to participate.

Sirius had to report to the dealership at 5 a.m. on Thursday, as the radio would be broadcasting their morning show at 6 a.m., officially beginning the contest.

James drove him to the dealership, and promised to come back with breakfast and coffee before Sirius’s break. James had planned to get various soft snacks that could be quickly chewed. They had watched food-eating competitor interview videos on the internet to get tips for eating quickly during the break periods. That had been fun to film. They made a mess in their kitchen, and both James and Peter had thrown up into the kitchen sink. That had been less fun.

Peter was surprisingly the most efficient eater. He had wondered about a career as a competitive food eater. That would make for a fun episode. Alice was looking into filming at the Nathan’s Hot Dog Competition. James had already sent reigning champion Takeru Kobayashi an email.

Sirius went to sign in at the registration desk.

He yawned loudly. The person behind him leaned in and said, “Don’t start.”

Sirius turned around, and flashed a charming smile. It was hard to say who was more disarmed—Sirius, the recipient of a shy smile, or the stranger, the recipient of Sirius’s megawatt pearly whites.

“Hey, I’m Sirius.”

“Remus. Nice to meet you.” Remus held out a tentative hand. They shook, and Sirius was called up by the receptionist, who in a bored and sleepy voice reiterated the rules.

“You’ll get one 10-minute break every four hours. Once you touch the car, that’s where your hand will stay. You can sit, or stand up, or whatever, just don’t stop touching the car. You can’t touch anyone else, and you can’t eat or drink except during breaktimes. Since the dealership is closed on Sundays, any remaining contestant after closing on Saturday night will be entered in a drawing instead, and it will be decided among any remaining competitors. Any questions?”

Sirius shook his head. The receptionist had him sign a release form, and then gave Sirius a number, and an assigned place to stand.

Remus went next. They were assigned to the rear driver’s side door, which was lucky, as they could sit or stand in relative comfort, with their hands remaining on the car for an extended amount of time.

There were more than 50 people crowded around the car. Remus and Sirius stood practically nose to nose, or nose to forehead, since Remus stood just a little shorter than Sirius.

It’s too early for talking.

In order to stay awake, Sirius decided to make a study of Remus’s face.

He noticed his brown hair, tinged red under the fluorescent lights, curly. It looked very soft, but Sirius figured that was just because he wanted to put his head down. Remus looked up, and Sirius smiled sheepishly at him. Sirius noticed brown eyes, and a dimple in Remus’s left cheek, but not his right, and 19, no 20, no, definitely 19 freckles across his nose and cheeks.

 _Dammit_ , Sirius thought to himself.

Remus muttered an apology as his stomach rumbled. “I didn’t eat breakfast.”

“I just had coffee. It was too early to eat.”

“I wish I had a chocolate croissant.”

“Potato and egg taco.” Sirius hoped James would bring tacos. “My friend James is coming with food. Do you have someone coming?”

“No, I guess I’ll just get something from a vending machine….”

“Oh, no. We’ll take care of you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But it’s easier if you just let me,” Sirius grinned.

“You getting everyone tacos?”

“Just you so far.”

Remus gave a little laugh. Sirius just felt jittery from too much caffeine, and no breakfast. At least, that’s what he told himself.

They talked more about breakfast, as the radio DJs make lame jokes, and only play three songs in one hour. An hour and a half in, the first person was disqualified. It was just a reflex—they put their hands up to cover their mouth as they sneezed.

The mood turned tense, and Sirius and Remus gave each other nervous smiles. Sirius wasn’t sure if he should tell Remus about the show they’re filming. Remus might think he’s an idiot; and Sirius doesn’t want that.

So, he asked Remus what he does, instead. Remus said he has two jobs: during the week, he’s a bike messenger, and delivers packages downtown, and on weekends, he works in a bike shop. Remus told Sirius about building his first bike from scrap parts.

“And I go to school at night,” Remus added at the end.

“A real hustler. No wonder you’re here. You’re going to have no problem staying awake through this competition.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Your shoulder is looking pretty good right about now.”

“I’d let you nap if I could.”

Remus smiled. “And what do you do?”

Sirius is about to answer, but he’s distracted by a skateboard rolling up with a GoPro attached to it. Sirius stuck out his tongue at the camera, and sent it back to James with his foot. James waved, and held up a bag. The two of them fool around the skateboard GoPro for a few minutes, and Remus watched them with a bemused smile.

“Who’s that? Is he your friend, or boyfriend, or…something?” Remus’s face turned red. _Real smooth_ , he thought to himself.

Sirius laughed. “No, that’s James, he’s my best friend. We’ve known each other so long, we’re basically brothers. I’ll tell him to share with you, too.”

“I still think you’re being too nice to me.”

“Whatever,” Sirius said, and went to take his first break. James did bring tacos and gives Sirius a lukewarm coffee. Sirius ate the taco in three bites and chugged half the coffee, while eating another taco.

“Hey. Help my new friend Remus. The cute guy with the curls.”

“Uh, all right?” James raised his eyebrows.

“Shut up. I think he might be one of us, I have to pee now.”

“One of us, a Marauder, or one of us…” James said in a low voice.

“I don’t know yet. A Marauder for sure. He seems real cool. Maybe the other thing, too.” Sirius shrugged and walked off.

Sirius went back to the car, and told Remus that James has indeed brought tacos. Remus was cleared for his break, and walked up to James who hands him a taco.

“This is so nice of you,” Remus said between bites.

James just shrugged his shoulders. “Sirius likes making friends.”

Remus smiled and added that he’s glad, and went to use the restroom and made it back to the car with just seconds to spare.

“Thanks for helping me.”

“No worries.”

“No, really, it’s very nice of you.”

“I guess.”

“Why would you help me, though? Wouldn’t it be better for you to not help me?”

“I don’t know. Just say thanks,” Sirius said and turned red.

Remus smiled shyly again. “Thanks.”

Ten minutes away from the car seemed like two minutes, and ten minutes with their hands on the car felt like twenty.

Sirius let out a sigh. This is going to be a long day. A long two days. The internet suggested that people have held out for more than 3 days to win. Sirius hoped this won’t go so long. He’s already being rubbed the wrong way by the radio commercials. They’re jarringly loud, but at least now, the DJs have changed over, and they’re playing actual music, and not pranking people, or whatever they were doing on the morning show.

“What’s with the camera?” Remus asked.

“Oh well…” Sirius pushed his hair from out of his eyes with his free hand. “We’re filming the contest for a project.”

“Like, for a blog? Or something?”

“Or something.” Sirius deflected. “Tell me more about you. Why are you competing?”

“Oh well…” Remus turned a little red. Sirius counted his freckles again.

“It would be nice to have a car,” Remus said with a shrug. “I ride my bike everywhere, you know, but it’s time to transfer to university so I can get my bachelors. My parents have saved up to help me pay for tuition at State, but I don’t have a car. So I thought if I could win one…”

Remus trailed off. Sirius felt slightly ashamed. He’s here as a joke. He could buy this car, and probably two others like it, and not even have to call his accountant. He knows that he and James have been very lucky. James’s parents wouldn’t let them spend their money on anything crazy, and had made them stay at home until James’s mom was satisfied that they could cook, clean, and do laundry for themselves. Alice has done a very good job of getting them endorsement deals, and not letting anyone take advantage of them. Sirius’s Uncle Alphard had made very good investments on their behalf. Neither of them will go broke anytime soon, even if they do buy the occasional Gucci loafers, or Rag & Bone jeans.

But usually, they just wear their free swag t-shirts and hoodies and skate shoes. Sirius is long and lean from hours of skating. He has a scar under his chin, and his black hair falls to his chin. He has intense grey eyes that Remus found himself wishing would look at him more often. Or not at all.

 _Not at all would be better, maybe_ , he thought.

Sirius has decided that if Remus doesn’t win, he is going to buy him a car. He wondered if he should ask now, and save themselves the torture of competing. The floor was very hard.

“Tell me about James,” Remus said to change the subject. “How do you know each other?”

“Well, we grew up together. We went to the same school, and started skateboarding when we were about 8. We’re pretty good,” Sirius said, not yet mentioning the X Games that they had competed in over the years, or the records they’ve set. “So, we work together, and skate together, and do just about everything together. We travel a lot, and just moved out of James’s parents' house, and got a place.”

“That’s cool.”

“We’re having a good time.”

Remus sighed—Sirius’s life sounded nothing like his life. But before he can feel too sorry for himself, someone else is disqualified. Another person is disqualified soon after. Just silly reasons. No one is really tired until the afternoon.

They talked about how Remus spends his time and what wants to study—astronomy.

“That’s why I think your name is so cool,” Remus said, with just a hint of a blush.

Sirius grinned. “My brother’s name is Regulus. Our father’s name is Orion. My family has a tradition of naming their children after stars and galaxies.”

“I think that’s really cool,” Remus smiled. “I have no plans to name my kids Roman names. Though, it would be pretty badass to be named Octavius, or Tiberius, or something.”

“Oh, you married or something?” Sirius asked, as a roundabout way of wondering about Remus’s sexuality. He can’t just flat-out ask, because he himself can’t just give a flat-out answer.

Toward the beginning of their careers, James and Sirius had seen what happened to another skater who had tried to be open about his sexuality. He had lost endorsement deals, and had skated less, and finally left the sport entirely.

Neither James nor Sirius thought of themselves as gay—Sirius just liked people, especially people who were genuinely kind to him; he’s very carefully fooled around with guys before, but nothing serious, and never a relationship. James had never really questioned his heterosexuality at all, until last year, when he saw Regulus for the first time in a few years. Since then, they had awkwardly flirted with each other every time they saw each other.

“Oh, no, I’m not seeing anyone. I don’t know, I like kids, but I…” Remus blushed.

“No big deal, if I’m being too nosy. You can just tell me to shove it,” Sirius said.

Instead, Remus talked about his name’s origin, and they talked a little about their families, and where they grew up. Sirius started to proselytize about skateboarding, because if there’s anything he can talk about for hours, it’s that.

Remus listened and asked questions, and after two hours of it, Sirius is pretty sure he’s in love, because not once did Remus try to change the subject. Remus even talked a little about the physics involved in skateboarding. Then Remus started talking about his bike, and how he just likes the riding, and the feeling he gets while his body is just doing what it needs to, to stay upright and move forward.

“Yeah, totally, I get it,” Sirius said, suddenly feeling like a 15-year-old girl, just nodding and yeah-ing along.

Sirius started yawning in earnest after his third break.

James brought fruit juice this time instead of coffee. Sirius hadn’t wanted to overdo it on the caffeine. James unwrapped one of the snack cakes he brought, because he knows Sirius has a weird affection for Ding Dongs.

When Remus came up, James explained that their friend Peter is taking the night shift. James took a photo of Remus with his digital camera.

“So Peter will know who you are. I’m off duty now, but I’ll be back in the morning. Breakfast order?”

“Tacos were good. Thanks again.”

“Stop thanking me. I’m fairly certain Sirius has adopted you. So, don’t worry about it.”

Remus grinned, and took his potty break and returned to the car.

Peter came at 10 p.m. with lukewarm veggie soup and various caffeinated beverages. Peter was determined to feed Sirius and Remus real food before they can have caffeine. But Sirius just wanted candy. It’s so late/early, and he’s been up for far too long. He requests donuts for their next break.

Peter arrived just before the 2 a.m. break with lukewarm coffee and glazed donut holes. By this time, Sirius and Remus have discussed every Mystery of the Universe, and Sirius couldn’t tell if Remus was flirting with him, or if he’s just very tired.

Peter returned for the 6 a.m. break with tacos and coffee, and Remus and Sirius’s preferred flavor of Monster energy drink. It’s been 24 hours. They’re down to about half the contestants, which was still too many, as far as Sirius was concerned. He’s definitely considering just buying Remus a car. That would still be funny for the show.

Remus spouted off random facts about astronomy. He had already tried to teach Sirius some calculus. Later, Remus told Sirius that astrology and astronomy was the same thing for a long time, between micro-naps. Sirius was curious about it, because star things are fascinating, and because Remus is cute. Sirius has already noticed the freckle at the nape of his neck, and he’s trying so hard to just keep it friendly, and not flirty, but he felt extra goofy because of no sleep. But he couldn’t help but wonder what constellations map themselves out on Remus’s skin. But he’s very careful not to say that out loud.

Another 24 hours pass, and this was no longer fun anymore. Sirius was tired, and Remus was getting a little crabby because he was stiff and sore, despite the stretching that Sirius has taught him, and the guided meditation that they tried to get their bodies and brains to stop screaming for rest. They took turns as the other person closed their eyes for a few minutes. They didn’t talk as often, but ended up staring a lot at each other, first as a joke because they were arguing about telepathy:

“There’s no way that’s real,” Remus had said.

“Sure it is, what am I thinking about right now. Look into my eyes. Eye contact is important.”

“You’re thinking about a pillow, and how nice it would be to sleep.”

“See? Real.”

“What am I thinking about?”

“How cool you’ll look behind the wheel of this thing.”

Remus had laughed.

“See?” Sirius had said. “Real. When you win, I’m going to buy you a set of 22s, and some new tires.”

Remus had laughed again. “A set of 22-inch rims. Now I have to win.”

After that, maybe they stared because they wanted to.

At this point, Remus has already told Sirius the story of his coming out, and how it was anticlimactic, because his parents were supportive, and his best friends were like, “Duh.” Sirius told Remus about how he moved in with James’s family at 17 because his family wanted him to go to college, and he just wanted to skate professionally.

At this point, Sirius has told Remus about his first X Games, to illustrate exactly how good he is, and Remus was impressed. Sirius doesn’t think he would’ve done it if he hadn’t been on the verge of hallucinating. Sirius was very confident on a skateboard, but he wasn't cocky about it.

James arrived just before the 10 a.m. break, and there were only 4 people left. James called the camera guy, and he came, and filmed for a little. Just after the 2 p.m. break, the fourth person dropped off, never coming back from break. Now it’s just three people, and Sirius has never wanted anything more than to just go home. But he has to make sure Remus wins.

About 4:30, the third person dropped off.

Fucking finally.

* * *

James piles Remus and Sirius into the new car, and Sirius is asleep in the backseat before they even pull out of the parking lot. Remus just smiles in the passenger seat. His eyes glazed and he’s grinning. After the Camera Guy says they have the shot of James pretending to drive away, Remus puts his seat all the way back, and falls asleep. The Camera Guy (who becomes a running gag in their show, and is paid for his appearances), drives James’s car home, and then helps James get the two very sleepy, very uncoordinated dudes into the house one at a time. Padfoot and Prongs come to sleep on Sirius’s legs. They have missed him. The three of them snore away on one couch. Remus snores away on another.

James covers them with fuzzy blankets.

Sirius wakes up hours later, unsure what time it is. The dogs have come and gone, but are back, and are disgruntled that he has moved at all.

He looks around. It’s 5 a.m., but James is awake, sitting on the other couch, reading. He brings Sirius a glass of water.

“Where’s Remus?” Sirius asks between gulps.

“He woke up a couple of hours ago, I put him in the guest room.”

Sirius nods.

“Do you want to go upstairs?”

Sirius shakes his head.

“You feeling ok?” James comes over and massages Sirius’s shoulders. Sirius exhales.

“So, you think he’s one of us?” James asks, sitting next to him on the couch. Sirius sinks into his shoulder, and James scritches his scalp.

“Yeah, I think he might be. I like him. I want us to be friends anyway. I’m going to ask Alice to get him a guest spot contract for the rest of the season. Make him a little money for college.”

“You think he’d like that?”

“I dunno. It’d be easy money at any rate. Hang out with us, do dumb shit.”

“Yeah, easy,” James says, still scratching Sirius’s scalp. “You need to wash your hair.”

“I know. I stink.”

“Yeah, you really fucking do. You’re lucky I love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you, too.” Sirius laughs. “Speaking of love, isn’t my lovely brother supposed to be in town this week?”

“Yeah. We’re having dinner tonight.”

“Without me?” Sirius looks up at James.

“Well, no, if you want to come. I just didn’t know if you’d be awake.”

“Nah, you should have some time with him. That way he will genuinely be excited about his first major ad campaign, and you won’t have to listen to him try to be smug and better than me, and make cracks about my teeth.”

James rolls his eyes, but knows Sirius isn’t wrong. Regulus had skated with James and Sirius for about a year when they were kids. Regulus wasn’t terrible, but when Sirius fell and chipped his front tooth, he quit. Regulus incessantly teases Sirius about his capped front tooth.

Regulus is as tall and lean and has the same sharp cheekbones that Sirius has. He is a model, and really likes the travel and the clothes and being a muse for a French designer. Fashion is different, and Regulus doesn’t have to hide who he is or who he likes. He is popular and works a lot, and is very happy.

Neither James nor Sirius is sure if he is ready to be “The Gay Skater” when neither is sure he’s gay. But for either of them, having a boyfriend means hiding they have a boyfriend. Things are going so well for them both professionally.

Sirius sighs. And James sighs. And they sit together on the couch sighing.

“You want anything to eat?” James asks.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna skate a little while.”

James nods, and heads upstairs. The sun is coming up. Sirius hasn’t taken a shower in almost four days, and knows he should do that first, but skating is easier than thinking, and he just wants to skate and not think.

Maybe if it was just something that he did, and he didn’t have to talk about it, and he didn’t have to make a big thing about it. He drops into the pool, and is instantly soothed by the sound of his wheels on the concrete.

After about an hour, he goes into the kitchen and drinks some water, and eats a banana and goes upstairs to take a shower. Sirius is about to go downstairs when Remus comes out of the guest room.

“Hey, if you want I can lend you some clothes if you want a shower,” Sirius says.

Remus smiles. “Yeah, thanks. I woke myself up I smell so bad.”

Sirius laughs. “Go on, take a shower. I’ll put the clean clothes on the bed.”

Sirius goes to find clean clothes, and waffles over whether or not to lend someone clean underwear, but decides to go ahead because no one in their right mind wants to put back on four-day-old underwear.

In fact, that’s the first thing Remus says when he comes out of the guest room.

“Thanks for the _chones_ ,” Remus uses the Spanish word for underwear. “I would’ve gone commando rather than put mine back on.”

“You hungry? I remember you saying something about liking chocolate croissants.”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

“Cool. Let me put the dogs in with James.” Sirius calls the pups, and Padfoot comes out of the guestroom, and Prongs comes running from the kitchen.

“You wanna drive?” Sirius smiles at Remus.

“Oh, yeah,” Remus says, still not really believing he has a new car.

“Cool. There’s a coffee shop down the street, we can come back and talk? I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh, ok,” Remus says, and they go to the car in silence. All of a sudden Remus feels awkward, and unsure. But Sirius just smiles at him, and puts a burned CD in the changer, and they drive off to get their breakfast.

“You like The Smiths?” Remus asks, surprised and impressed.

“Yeah, I love them. One of the older guys put them on a skate video they made with me in it, and I’ve been listening to them ever since. This is my theme song,” Sirius says, as “This Charming Man” plays.

“Because the leather runs smooth on your passenger seat?” Remus asks with an eyebrow raised.

“No, dude, cause I’m charming,” Sirius says, blushing a little, and tells Remus to make a left. They get to the coffee shop a couple minutes later, and Sirius buys their breakfast and they go back to the house.

Prongs has been thrown out of James’s room. He accompanies them outside and runs around the yard as they sit off the edge of the empty pool.

“So, I want to get my agent to get you a contract to appear on our show.”

“What show?”

“So, yeah. Um,” Sirius lets out a deep breath. “James and I are filming a show for MTV, and I want to make sure you’re paid for this episode you’re in. But we have to film a few more, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be part of it. I told Alice, she's my agent, that she has to get you at least $2,500 per episode. So that’ll be a good chunk of change for college, right?”

“Fuck, that’s…” Remus can’t even believe his luck. “Are you sure? That’s so nice. It’s too much.”

“Nah, it’s no big deal,” Sirius says, as Prongs comes looking for crumbs.

Remus pets Prongs, and Prongs snorts in his face. Sirius chuckles and hops into the pool.

“Why are you being so nice?”

Sirius shrugs. “I like you.”

“You like me, like, I’m a cool dude, or you want to get your hands on my mammary glands?” Remus says.

Sirius laughs at the reference to “Handsome Devil” lyrics. “Both, maybe.”

Remus just nods his head. “I’m not gonna lie,” he says, “I only listened to you talk about skateboarding for all those hours because I was hoping maybe you liked me.”

“I’m pretty sure your listening to all my skateboard talk was the real turn-on,” Sirius says, and smiles.

“So. Are you out?”

“Not really. I don’t think any of our real friends would care. It’s not really that I’m worried about. It’s the sponsors, and maybe MTV, and that sort of shit.”

Sirius pauses a second.

“My agent would want you to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement. She makes anyone we’ve dated seriously sign one. I’ve only ever had one long-term girlfriend, because it’s a lot of bullshit. And then, there’s TMZ, and all that. You don’t have to, like, come to my competitions or whatever. You can just be part of the show, and we don’t have to make ‘us’ a part of it at all.”

Prongs brings Remus a Kong, and Remus plays with the Prongs as a distraction.

“This is a lot to take in,” Remus says after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah, I know.” Sirius grabs his board, and just stands on it, feeling more solid on the slender plank of wood than on the ground. He steps off, flips the board over onto his feet, and hops onto it.

“You want to date me seriously?” Remus smiles.

“I dunno. You seem pretty cool.”

“So you’re bi?” Remus asks.

“I dunno. Maybe. I just like people. I like people who are nice to me. And I feel like anyone can have sex with anyone, if they’re willing to figure it out.”

“That’s a pretty short order, though. Sex and kindness. I bet everyone is nice to you.”

“No, not just nice. Like genuinely interested in me as a person. Like, genuinely cares about my health and well-being. About me. Not my money, or what I do. Like, you know, real.”

Remus just nods. He knows. He sighs.

“I like you,” Remus admits. “You’re pretty cute, and if you’ve been to the X Games, you’re probably pretty decent at what you do, unless you’re bullshitting me. The MTV thing is gonna be weird for me.”

Sirius nods, and skates the bowl of the deep-end for a couple of gentle loops. Remus watches, and pets Prongs, who has his head in Remus’s lap.

Sirius comes back, and stands near Remus.

“I’m going to move away to go to school in a couple months,” Remus says, reaching out to take Sirius’s hand. He tentatively brushes his thumb across Sirius’s knuckles. “But if you’re ok with that, and with me just being a nerd who talks about math like you talk about skateboarding, and who isn’t as cool, or as cute, then I’m ok trying to figure out how to be with you.”

Sirius grins. “Hey,” he says, reaching out to touch Remus’s cheek. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Remus leans down toward Sirius and Sirius moves in closer. Just then Prongs barks.

“I think he needs to go back inside,” Sirius says, and hops the wall of the pool. “Come on, cockblocker. Inside!”

Remus laughs, and he gets up, too.

“I should go home, and show my parents the car. Give me your number. You want to go out later? To, like, get dinner or something? I won’t tell TMZ if you won’t.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

They exchange numbers. Sirius smiles at Remus and kisses him goodbye, and Remus leaves. Sirius goes upstairs to James’s room. He flops onto James’s bed, and Prongs uses the doggie ramp to climb into the bed and runs in a circle near the edge of the bed and barks.

James opens one sleepy eye and says “That’s what got him kicked out in the first place.”

“Where’s Padfoot?”

“Under here.” James picks up the comforter, and the dog is snoring away underneath, tucked into the back of James’s knees.

“Did Remus leave?”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to go to dinner later.”

“Fuck,” James says.

“Yeah, fuck. I talked to Remus about it a little about the NDA and the show. He seemed ok with our keeping things low-key.”

“Cool.”

Sirius turns to look at James’s sleepy face. “Do you really want to go out with my brother?”

James just closes his eyes again, and lets out a deep breath.

They take a nap. Prongs finds a Kong to chew.

* * *

James and Sirius have been best friends since they were 8. They met in a drainage ditch, practicing on their cheap boards that were too big and too heavy for their size. Since that day, they’ve always done everything major together. They learned to skate together, they smoked their first blunt together, their first kisses even happened when they were together, at 13, having taken two girls to the movies.

So that they’re maybe falling for guys together, at the same time, isn’t all that weird for either of them. It’s a little weird for Sirius, because it’s Regulus. But he trusts his brother with his brother.

James and Sirius have always kept each other grounded, and even though they care a lot about their friends, the only opinion that has ever mattered to them was the other’s.

Sirius calls Alice, and puts Alice on speaker, and she listens to Sirius talk about Remus, and the contract, and how he wants Remus to get paid for his appearances on the show.

He tells her that he’s going to maybe date him, and he’d explained about the NDA, and Remus had agreed.

Alice says she’ll draw up the papers for both things and have them to Sirius by that afternoon.

James doesn’t tell Alice about Regulus. There isn’t anything to tell yet.

Alice tells Sirius that she is more than fine with whatever James and Sirius want to do with their personal lives.

“I’ve told you already,” she says. “I won’t ever let you sign a contract that has any kind of morality clause, or supports any kind of intolerance, or values that go against anything you want to support. This won’t be easy for either of you, because there will be gossip, and possible fallout. But if anyone can do it, I think you could. You two have a strong friendship, and have known each other for years. And maybe, this is what people need right now. To know that it’s ok to just be yourself.”

Even though James hears the words Alice is saying, he’s not sure he has it in him. Right now, if he had to choose between Regulus and skating, he’d choose skating. And that’s eating him up.

He’s slightly agitated that Remus will sign an NDA, and has agreed to keep things low-key. It feels unfair. Though, why it does James isn’t sure. Regulus hasn’t said anything either way. James feels slightly hysterical. He feels Sirius put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Alice,” Sirius says, “We have to get out of here. I’ll call you later.”

Sirius hangs up.

“Come on, man.”

James lets Sirius take him downstairs.

“Put your shoes on,” Sirius says, and goes to make sure the dogs have water, and runs back upstairs to make sure all the doors are shut before shepherding James out of the house and into the car. Sirius drives James to get tacos, and Cokes, and they go to the beach.

They sit and eat, and eventually, James strips down to his boxers and walks towards the water. The water is very cold, and James is suddenly alert. He laughs—after all, he’s just a speck on this planet. The ocean is a very good reminder that for all his money, and all of his fame, nothing will keep him from drowning if he doesn’t pay attention to the waves, or the current, or the undertow.

James takes a deep breath before the waves crash down on him. Sirius watches, making sure James comes back up. He’s already taken off his watch, and shoes, and is ready to jump in. But James pops up.

And James thinks about Sirius, and his brother; his brother who, to James, doesn’t look so much like his best friend. It had been weird, when he realized he wants to date Regulus. That he likes his stupid face, and his smarmy wit, and he just genuinely enjoys his company. Always has, if he’s honest.

That James wants to kiss his face is new, but he wants to figure that out.

And maybe it’s naïve, James thinks, to think that it’ll be okay.

Sirius watches him for a minute, and then texts his brother: **_Hey, be gentle with James._**

Regulus’ reply is immediate: **I’ve liked James since I was 15. If this is really happening, I’m not going to do anything to fuck it up.**

**_Just, don’t push. I love you both so much._ **

Sirius has never had any problem talking about his emotions—James and his family took him in when his parents were less than supportive of him skating professionally. He always wanted to make sure the Potters knew how much he appreciated everything. They had helped him navigate that first year transitioning into pro-skating, and helped him figure out a way to sign his first professional contract at 17 and keep his money, and had opened their home and their hearts to him.  
Sirius had always kept in touch with his brother. He had called him once a week, and sent an email every day. Now they text a lot.

** I love you, too. I won’t push. If anything, he’ll break my heart. **

Sirius looks up to see James walking back, shivering, but smiling.

**_Don’t be too sure. Just be chill..._ **

Sirius grins at his best friend. James sits down, and lies back on the hot sand.

“We’ve done some pretty stupid things over the years,” James says. “But none of that has ever scared me. Why does this?”

Sirius just shrugs. “Because when we do stupid things, the worst thing that can happen is we break bones?”

James sits up, and looks Sirius in the eye. “Are you really okay with me maybe going out with your brother?”

Sirius smiles. “I mean, I want to joke about my being the love of your life. But, really, dude. If you like him, you should go for it.”

“Do you think maybe we can build our own space?” James says.

Sirius nods. “If we’re going to be called sellouts, we might as well build our own practice facility. Our friends who love us will always be our friends. And fuck anyone else.”

Sirius sounds braver than he feels, but he has to believe this if he’s going to make the leap, because it does feel like the first time they’d ever skated the Big Air ramp. Because, of course, they had done that together, too.

* * *

Remus texts that afternoon, and they make plans to grab a pizza and go see a movie. Remus says he’ll drive.

Dinner is fun, and they’re flirty and chatty, and Remus is cool about signing all the paperwork. He and Sirius decide to move pretty slow, because Remus is leaving in a couple months, and is about to take a lot of school courses—minimum, he knows he needs a masters degree. And he’s not sure where that will take him yet. And he might need a PhD, and that will mean going somewhere else. Not to mention, if he’s ever going to work with any of the big telescopes, they’re in remote places with dark sky. So, the future is wide open. But, in the meantime, they’re excited and there will be a lot of texts and emails, and Gchat late at night.

Sirius is already thinking about places to skate nearby Remus’s university, so it’s all good.

James and Regulus go to dinner, and it’s awkward at first, because they’re always awkward at first.

But halfway through dinner, James looks up at Regulus with his big brown eyes, and Regulus feels himself melting into a puddle, and James says, “Hey. I like you, and I really want to date you. And it’s going to suck for me, maybe, because I’m in an industry that doesn’t really do gay.”

“I think I gave you the wrong impression,” Regulus says, remembering Sirius’s texts. “I don’t want to push you anywhere you’re not ready to go. I like you, too. Let’s figure it out.”

James smiles. After dinner, James takes Regulus to a skate spot that they have to climb through a fence to get into, so they can have a few more minutes to themselves.

“I’m glad I left my jacket in the car,” Regulus says, as he gets caught on the chain link, and James has to come get him and untangle him so he doesn’t rip his very thin, very expensive t-shirt.

“Anything else you want to take off?” James teases.

“Not yet,” Regulus says, with a twinkle in his eye that makes James blush.

They walk, and James is carrying his skateboard because he’s always carrying his skateboard.

“You’re not gonna skate, are you?”

James shrugs. “I don’t have to, but I feel better with my board around. More grounded. Less nervous.”

Regulus just smiles, because he knows. He sits on a low wall, and James comes to sit next to him.

“Do you remember how to skate?” James asks.

“Why?”

“You wanna try? I can hold your hands, and if you can remember how to ollie, I’ll kiss you.”

“James…”

“What? You don’t want to hold my hand?”

“No, I don’t want to ollie in these shoes.” Regulus looks down at a very nice pair of velvet loafers.

“No, I guess not.”

Regulus sighs, and gets up, and takes the skateboard from James. He stands on it, and holds out his hands. James smiles, and holds his hand as he walks them in a straight line. Regulus laughs at the absurdity of being pulled along.

Regulus would never admit it to Sirius, but he’d always kept up with skating. Just riding mostly, because he can’t risk injury. But he can still ollie. So, he gives James a sly smile and pushes off and rides a little way, and under a street lamp, so he’s sure James can see, he ruins his very nice shoe on the grip tape.

James lets out a whoop, and runs over. Regulus hops off the board, and just outside the ring of light, reaches out and pulls James toward him.

Their first kiss is soft, and gentle, and James doesn’t know where to put his hands, but Regulus does. And with one arm around James’s waist, and the other hand softly gripping James’s jaw, their second kiss is a little more fervent. Regulus gently bites James’s bottom lip before standing back, and pushing his hair out of his face.

James lets out a low laugh, and they make out in the dark for a little while before James finds his board, and they go back to the car. Regulus has an early morning as he has an editorial shoot. He steals James’s hoodie from the backseat, and shamelessly wears it all weekend, and on the plane back to New York.

James and Sirius finish taping their season of “James and Sirius.” Remus joins them for three more episodes. The first of which, James and Sirius involve him in various pranks to induct him as a Marauder. Peter tries to warn him what’s in store. But James and Sirius really up their pranking ante as the episode goes on culminating in pudding, glitter, feathers, and the general destruction of the living room. The dogs are safely ensconced in Sirius’s room. No shoes are eaten.

In the second episode, he and Peter go along for the ride, as James and Sirius learn to trick drive, after a Fast and the Furious marathon. It turns out, Remus is the best driver. In the last episode of the season Remus appears in, James and Sirius try to teach him to skateboard for National Skateboard Day. He pranks James and Sirius by getting Peter to distract them so he can switch out with one of their friends who does some insane tricks before the boys realize they’d been had.

The last thing they shoot is their trip to the Nathan’s Hot Dog Competition; they meet Takeru Kobayashi. Peter tries to keep up with him, and fails miserably. James and Sirius just watch, and end up skating with some kids in a nearby school campus. They get run off by the police, and James and Sirius run off with the kids, and hijack an ice cream truck. They buy out the truck for everyone.

Alice is thrilled to tell them they have been renewed for a second season.

Things are so, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts. This is more fun than watching TV. I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
